musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Crises (Album)
Crises ist das zwölfte Album von Mike Oldfield, laut Liner Notes im Booklet das achte Studioalbum. Es ist zugleich das erste Album von Mike Oldfield, dass offiziell auch als CD veröffentlicht wurde, während seine vorherigen Alben nachträglich als CD veröffentlicht wurden. Es erschien am 27. Mai 1983. Beschreibung Das Album Crises setzt sich von seinen Vorgängern durch härtere rockige Riffs sowie die Benutzung des Musikcomputers Fairlight CMI ab. Zudem beschritt Oldfield, wie seit dem Album QE2, das Konzert, dass die Seite A ein langes, progressives Stück hat, während die Seite B eher kommerziell mit den üblichen Musiklängen ist. Der Titelsong ist typisch für Mike Oldfield: einzelne musikalische Passagen, die einen einzigen, voranschreitenden Song bilden und in Überlänge produziert wurde. Auch die anderen Songs haben das für Oldfield typische Klangdesign, allerdings klingen diese eher radiotauglich und, laut Oldfield, kommerziell. Mike Oldfield erkläre dazu: * "I've always liked what they now call heavy metal. We used to simply call it rock. To me, it's just very exciting music and i really enjoy playing it" "Ich mochte schon immer das, was sie nun Heavy Metal nennen. Wir nannten es einfach Rock. Für mich ist es einfach sehr aufregende Musik und ich genoß, es zu spielen" Bezogen, unter anderem auf den Song "Shadow On The Wall" sowie einzelne Passagen in "Crises" * "Ten years in the music business have educated me well! I used to think music was very precious. Now i'm more inclined to think that it's something you can either do, or you can't. I used to be arrogant and conceited. Not now... I just get on with my work..." "Zehn Jahre im Musikgeschäft haben mich viel gelehrt! Ich habe immer gedacht, dass Musik etwas Schönes ist. Nun neige ich mehr dazu, so zu denken, dass es etwas ist, was du entweder kannst oder eben nicht. Ich war arrogant und selbstsicher. Jetzt nicht... Ich werde mit meiner Arbeit fortfahren..." (bezogen auf seine Erfahrungen der letzten zehn Jahre, in denen er sein musikalisches Schaffen voranbringt) Titelliste Bezug zu anderen Alben * Der Track Taurus 3 ist die Beendigung der Trilogie. Die ersten zwei Teile befinden sich auf den Alben QE2 (1980) und Fives Miles Out (1982) * Das Intro von Crises enthält Elemtente von Tubular Bells (1973). Auch in den Liner Notes geht man großzügig auf das vor zehn Jahren veröffentlichte Debütalbum ein Single-Auskopplungen Aus diesem Album wurden die Songs Moonlight Shadow und Shadow On The Wall als Singles ausgekoppelt. Fälschlicherweise glaubt man auch, dass Foreign Affair als Single veröffentlicht wurde, zudem es auch diverse Cover-Versionen davon gibt. Cover-Versionen Aufgeführt sind die Coverversionen der Songs aus dem Album. Auffällig ist, dass "Foreign Affair" am meisten gecovert wurde und emistens von iatlienischen Interpreten. * Samoa Park "Tubular Affair" (1983, Italien) (Medley aus Tubular Bells und Foreign Affair) * Cruisin' Gang "Affair A Gogo" (1983, Italien) (Medley aus Foreign Affair und Giddyap A Gogo von Ad Visser & Daniel Sahuleka) * Green Lights "Every Breath You Take Medley With Moonlight Shadow" (1983, Italien) * Juliane Werding "Nacht voll Schatten" (1983, Deutschland) (deutsche Version von "Moonlight Shadow") * Michaela Linková "Bílý Měsíc (Moonlight Shadow)" (1984, Tschechoslowakei) * GES "Moonlight Shadow" (1986, Deutsche Demokratische Republik) * The Shadows "Moonlight Shadows" (1986, Großbritannien) * Zero Nine "Shadow On The Wall" (1988, Finnland) * J.T. And The Big Family "Foreign Affair" (1990, Italien) * Amazing Tails "Moonlight Shadow" (1991, Finnland) * D. Twins "Foreign Affair" (1991, Italien) * Koto "Moonlight Shadow" (1991, Niederlande) * Gertrude Adams "Moonlight Shadow" (1992, Italien) * Moon "Moonlight Shadow" (1992, Italien) * Randy Bush "Foreign Affair" (1993, Italien) * Lorraine "Foreign Affairs (1993, Italien) * Sabrin Roses "Moonlight Shadows" (1995, Italien) * Eye To Eye "Moonlight Shadow" (1996, Spanien) * Force Full Feat. DJ. Enrico & DJ Ton T.B. "Foreign Affair" (1997, Niederlande) * Missing Heart "Moonlight Shadow" (1997, Deutschland) * No Sleep "Moonlight Shadow" (1997, Deutschland) * Annie Haslam "Moonlight Shadow" (1999, Großbritannien) * Crestfallen "Moonlight Shadow" (1999, Deutschland) * Salomée "Moonlight Shadow" (1999, Deutschland) * Yellow Mellow "Foreign Affair" (1999, Österreich) * Leena "Moonlight Shadow" (2000, Italien) * Valery "Moonlight Shadow" (2001, Italien) * Groove Coverage "Moonlight Shadow" (2002, Deutschland) * Xperience 12 "Untitled" (2004, Frankreich) (Frence House-Version von "Moonlight Shadow") * Luca Noise "Moonlight Shadow" (2005, Italien) * Sevane "Moonlight Shadow" (2005, Frankreich) * Skylark "Moonlight Shadow" (2005, Italien) * Woods Of Infinity "Moonlight Shadow" (2005, Schweden) * Italobrothers "Moonlight Shadows" (2007, Deutschland) * Mägo De Oz "Moonlight Shadow" (2007, Spanien) * Deathlike Silence "Moonlight Shadow" (2009, Finnland) * Empyre One "Moonlight Shadow" (2009, Deutschland) * Lysark "Moonlight Shadow" (2009, Italien) * Sylver "Foreign Affair" (2009, Belgien) * Nanne Grönvall "Shadow On The Wall (2011, Schweden) * Déjà Vu Feat. Tasmin "Moonlight Shadow" (2012, Großbritannien) Kategorie:Album 1983 Kategorie:Pop-Rock-Album Kategorie:Progressive-Rock-Album Kategorie:Mike-Oldfield-Alben